marvel_movie_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Iron Man
Anthony Edward Stark is a Genius Billionaire Playboy Philanthropist and the armored hero known as Iron Man. After being kidnapped by the Ten Rings Tony Stark became Iron Man and fought the former Soviet general Crimson Dynamo. History Early Life: Tony Stark was born on May 30, 1970 to Howard Stark and Maria Stark in Long Island, New York. Growing up Tony had a rough child hood because his father was always busy with work. Due to this Tony grew a strong bond with the family butler Edwin Jarvis, and was devastated when he died. Death of His Parents: In 1991 Howard and Maria died in a car accident and left their inheritance to Tony. Making him CEO of Stark Industries. Kidnapping of Tony Stark: In 2017 Tony went to Afghanistan to sell his newest weapon the Gamma bomb. While heading back to the plane Tony's convoy was attacked and one of his missiles blew up next to him damaging his heart. Becoming Iron Man: After waking up Tony realized that his a version of his Arc Reactor was keeping him alive. He then met Ho Yinsen. A few minutes later Anton Vanko and the terrorist organazation the Ten Rings came in and explained the reason he kidnapped him was because he was getting revenge on Howard Stark, and since Howard was dead Anton said Tony would have to suffice. Anton then forced Tony and Yinsen to make a Gamma Bomb he could use against the United States. While pretending to work on the bomb the duo were actually making an armor that would help them escape. When it was time to present Yinsen was doing the presentation Tony snuck into the back and got into the armor. When Anton discovered that the bomb was a fake Tony stepped out of the shadows and began fighting the terrorists. When the battle ended Tony found a dead Yinsen and promised to avenge his friend. Return To The States And Beginning His Crusade: Tony then flew out to the desert where his suit malfunctioned and he crashed. He then walked through the desert until a U.S. helicopter with his best friend James Rhodes flew buy and brought him back to the States. as soon as he returned Tony called for a press conference and ordered the shut down of the Stark Industries Weapons program. After being confronted by Obadiah Stane about it Tony returned to his Mansion in Malibu and began creating his next armor. Tony then tested his new armor only to fail because of the extreme cold of the atmosphere. While Tony had his personal A.I. fix the problem Tony went to a party celebrating his return. During the party the Crimson Dynamo crashed through the roof and began attacking the party guests. During the chaos Tony snuck into his lab and put on his suit. Battle of Malibu: Tony then attacked Dynamo, which he discovered to be Anton Vanko, and fought him through the streets. After losing to Dynamo Tony discovered that Vanko was creating his own Gamma Bomb to use against the United States. Category:Heroes Category:Stark Industries Employees Category:Avengers